As disclosed in the following patent literatures 1 to 5, systems are known in which electric power is transferred in a contactless manner from a power transmission device provided outside a vehicle to a power reception device provided on the bottom surface of the vehicle. In the case of transferring electric power in a contactless manner, it is important to accurately align the power reception device and the power transmission device.